Stay away, dangerous girl
by I'mNakisa410
Summary: ¡Hey, tú! Te apuesto un exceed a que no te arrepentirás de entrar... "Soy una persona horrible. Si te vuelves una piedra en mi camino, te patearé lejos, ya lo he hecho antes. ¿Cómo puedes querer a alguien como yo?" dijo Lucy. "Ciertamente, eres todo eso y mucho más" respondió Natsu con una curva en los labios. Pareja principal: Nalu. Otras: Gale, Jerza, Gruvia.


Espero que les guste ese nuevo Fic y tenga buenas críticas, aunque acepto también las negativas para mejorar. Den su opinión y apoyen la historia :3

El primer capítulo no sera muy emocionante, quiero dar una idea de como es la situación para que entiendan mejor la historia porque jugare mucho con el pasado-presente. Prometo que a partir del segundo cap. habrán risas, líos, romances, llantos y muchos más personajes.

Narración

-Diálogos -

"Pensamientos"

_Recuerdos_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologo...<strong>

-Soy egoísta, codiciosa, fría e insensible, una persona horrible. Quiero llegar a lo más alto y no me importa el camino que tenga que recorrer para lograrlo, si te vuelves una piedra en él te patearé lejos... Ya lo he hecho antes, con familia y amigos cercanos. ¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo haría contigo? No eres especial. Y aún así, pese a saber todo eso estas aquí... En tu lugar, me olvidaría de Lucy e iría a buscar a alguien más. ¿Cómo puedes querer a alguien como yo?

-Ciertamente, eres todo eso y mucho más -respondió el pelirosa con una pequeña curva en los labios, casi imperceptible.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I - Estrella solitaria<strong>

Estaba realmente agotada luego de practicar seis horas diversas coreografías, era tan perfeccionista que aunque el coreografo le dijo que estaban bien hechas ella insistía en que podían mejorarse. Podemos decir que es la mayor característica de Lucy Heartfilia, perfeccionista, detallista.

Abrió el grifo de la ducha luego de deshacerse de su ropa y dejó que los chorros de agua tibia le relajaran los músculos, era tan agradable... Se quedó más tiempo del necesario, pero no tenia nada que hacer en el resto del día así que no le vio ningún problema a ello. Cuando salió se vistió con un sencillo short negro y una blusa blanca.

Una vez en su habitación encendió el ordenador y se dispuso a actualizarse un poco con lo que ocurría a su alrededor, aunque estuviese en el mundo del entretenimiento de pocas cosas se informaba, según ella era mejor vivir en su propia burbuja y salir de vez en cuando. La primer noticia que vio no fue la que esperaba:

"Hoy se cumplen 8 años desde el debut de OutBreak"

¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo? Maldición, fue ella la que decidió la fecha y no podía siquiera recordarlo. Aunque realmente no sabia ni que día era hasta ese momento. Ingreso a la noticia y leyó algunas cosas por encima, sabia mejor que nadie la historia del grupo, no necesitaba que nadie se la recordara. Vio su nombre varias veces pero lo ignoro, casi llegando al final del artículo encontró lo que buscaba.

"Desde hace casi 4 años la popularidad del grupo se ha "estancado", pese a esto se mantiene firme y hace canciones reconocidas. Su número de Me Gusta en la página de Facebook, activa desde sus inicios, alcanza los 50 millones.

Les deseamos la mejor de las suertes a futuro y nuestras más sinceras felicitaciones por mantenerse después de 8 años."

Se echó hacia atrás en el asiento y suspiro. Al final se veía una foto de tres chicas sonriendo alegremente. A la izquierda había una peliazul alta, con una sonrisa tímida llena de calidez. A la derecha una pelirroja sonriendo con confianza, una mano en la cadera. Y en el centro otra peliazul más bajita, sonriendo abiertamente feliz.

-Ha pasado tanto tiempo... -murmuro la rubia mirando la foto.

Salió del artículo sin ganas de caer en la nostalgia, el pasado es pasado. Vio varias noticias suyas: "El éxito de Lucy sigue en aumento", "El nuevo álbum de la solista saldrá a finales de mes", "Se rumorea posible debut en Asia", "Fans indagan en el pasado"

¿Fans indagan en el pasado? ¿Por qué su nombre estaba etiquetado ahí? Entro curiosa y comenzó a leer rápidamente.

"Luego de casi 4 años de su separación con su grupo original de debut, la solista Lucy Heartfilia ha alcanzado grandes logros por su cuenta. Muchos dicen que debió ser sólo ella desde el principio, otros que simplemente tuvo suerte, que su estilo le gustó a la gente... Sea como sea no se puede negar la popularidad de esta chica con tan solo 21 años.

Pero... ¿Qué fue lo que la llevo a ser solista, aún estando en un grupo popular y en crecimiento? Se publico un vídeo de la artista explicando sus decisiones, sus deseos y lo que esperaba. ¿Pero eran sus palabras sinceras? ¿Quizás un diálogo armado? ¿O para mantener apariencias?

En su momento se acepto dicho vídeo y nadie se atrevió a discutirlo, pero hoy, años más tarde vuelven a resurgir los rumores sobre las verdaderas razones y lo que jamás se nos fue contado. No hace falta indagar demasiado para descubrir ciertas cosas:

-Lucy y Levy eran mejores amigas desde los 12 años, prácticamente hermanas.

-Juvia era como su madre, incluso la llamaba de ese modo.

-Erza era su mano derecha, siempre junto a ella al momento de tomar decisiones.

-Iniciaron subiendo covers de baile a Youtube... ¿De quién fue la idea? Lucy.

-Ella prometió mantenerse junto a OutBreak siempre pero al poco tiempo tomaron caminos separados.

-También intentó acercarse nuevamente al grupo enviándoles un vídeo en un programa, nunca obtuvo respuesta.

Ahora bien... Sabiendo todo esto. ¿Cuánto fue verdad de lo dicho por las cuatro? Principalmente la promesa jamás cumplida. ¿Cómo sabemos que al igual que eso, el resto no fue mentira?"

Dejo de leer a ese punto, la gente estaba mal y demasiado ociosa. Apagó el ordenador y se fue a dormir, mañana sería un nuevo día.

-Luego Loke me pregunta porque vivo aislada...

...

Espera que fuera la alarma lo que la despertara, pero para su no grata sorpresa fue su manager abriendo las cortinas al máximo. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos para evitar que la luz le diera de lleno en la cara pero fue imposible bloquearla por completo.

-¡Arriba, arriba! Hoy tienes una presentación importante en un programa -siempre tan alegre... En verdad estaba agradecida con él, la apoyo siempre y jamás la juzgo por sus acciones. Loke era irreemplazable.

-No quiero... Estoy cansada -hablo con la cara pegada a la almohada así que no estaba segura de que sus palabras fueran audibles.

-Déjame adivinar, ayer practicaste... ¿Cuanto? ¿5 horas, quizás más? -y encima la conocía tan bien.

La rubia giro el rostro para observar al chico con peinado que recordaba a un león para luego sacarle la lengua y sonreír. El muchacho imito su gesto y acto después la tiro de la cama, método más rápido para levantar a la Heartfilia perezosa.

Al rato ya estaba en el asiento detrás del chófer, dejando los otros dos libres. Loke de a ratos la observaba por el espejo, mientras ella veía por la ventana con mirada perdida. Hace años él le preguntaba porque hacia eso y no se sentaba en el centro pero dejo de hacerlo luego de ver algunas fotos de ella en su antiguo grupo, siempre se sentaba de ese lado.

Llegaron al canal de programas musicales más grande del país, enseguida Lucy fue llevada al camerino y los estilistas comenzaron a trabajar sobre ella. Jamás le gusto usar demasiado maquillaje y eso es algo que la gente siempre adoro de ella, era natural.

-¡Cinco minutos! -anunció una voz que paso frente a la puerta sin detenerse.

-Listo -sentenciaron los maquilladores luego de apreciar su resultado.

-Gracias chicos, siempre tan amables -la rubia les sonrió ampliamente e hizo una leve inclinación con la cabeza antes de retirarse del lugar.

Así era conocida ella, una persona trabajadora, educada, alegre, humilde, llena de carisma y talento. Curiosamente nunca se sentía cómoda cuando la alagaban de este modo. "Es porque es humilde" decían todos.

Se coloco el micrófono-auricular y saludo a todos sus bailarines de apoyo antes de pararse detrás de las cortinas. Escucho como el presentador hacia una breve introducción sobre ella y acto seguido las cortinas se levantaron y la música comenzó a sonar.

-Este es el momento... Esto es todo -murmuro para si antes de salir al escenario.

La música iniciaba suave mientras todos ingresaban al escenario y se situaban en sus posiciones, quedaron con las cabezas gachas y de repente hubo el sonido de una explosión y la magia inicio.

Así eran sus presentaciones, llenas de fuerza y vitalidad. El baile era lo que más le apasionaba y componer ni se diga, nunca aceptaba que otros escribieran canciones para ella. Esta trataba de las oportunidades de la vida, no dejar pasar ninguna. Su parte favorita era "Porque al mirar hacia atrás no me arrepiento de nada, sentí calma mientras avanzaba aunque las piedras me rozaran"

Cuando acabo el público comenzó a aplaudir eufórico. Aunque pasaran 8, 10, 20 años, su corazón continuaba agitándose cada vez que escuchaba su nombre de ese modo. Esto es lo que hace, es lo que eligió, lo que ama. Hizo una gran reverencia y se despidió lanzando algunos besos al azar, le gustaría poder abrazar y agradecer a cada una de las personas que estaban ahí animándola.

-Estuviste esplendida, como siempre -la felicito Loke, a él si podía abrazarlo- Ey ¿Estas emocionada? -pregunto correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Sólo un poco... -ninguno de los dos quiso hablar sobre el porque. Si bien su corazón saltaba cada vez que subía a un escenario, no era el principal motivo en ese momento.

-Vamos, hay que ir a una entrevista y luego puedes ir a casa a descansar -le sacudió el cabello y la llevo con un brazo por encima de sus hombros.

Muchos pensaban que ellos dos tenían un romance secreto, incluso fue el motivo de un escándalo hace dos años, pero están lejos de eso. Él es su confidente, su hermano, su manager y por encima de todo su mejor amigo. Ella es su artista a representar, su mejor amiga, su hermana pequeña. La gente no entendía eso y lo pasaban por otra cosa, pero dejaron de darles importancia.

...

-Así que Lucy, eh... -una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de un muchacho con capucha. Se mantenía al fondo del público mientras todos aclamaban a la rubia y ella se despedía- tendré que conocerte pronto.

-Deberíamos ir a Question Time, no puedes llegar tarde -le recordó otro chico a su lado, vestido de igual forma.

-Lo sé, además ella es una invitada también.

...

-¡Puto tráfico! ¡Justo hoy! -pocas veces se veía a Loke en ese estado, pero si algo odiaba era no poder cumplir con lo acordado. Si dijo que a la una estarían allí, a la una deberían estar pero por algún motivo que no comprendía, aunque no tuviera nada inexplicable, era porque justo ese día y a esa hora la avenida menos circulada era precisamente la más circulada.

-Sólo deberíamos llamar y avisar que... -la rubia era más calmada, siempre veía las soluciones a las cosas y se mantenía optimista.

-¡No! Sabes que odio ese tipo de cosas, maldición... -suspiro y avanzo cada vez que pudo.

-Ok...

Lucy tomo su teléfono móvil y envió un mensaje al entrevistador del programa: Hay mucho tráfico, Loke esta como loco, ya sabes como es. Seguramente lleguemos tarde aunque conociéndolo, va a encontrar alguna forma de que no pase.

...

-¿Cómo es posible que intercambiaras el auto por una moto? -la rubia todavía esta incrédula. ¡Y el hombre de la moto ni que hablar! ¿A quien se le ocurría? Prácticamente le tira la moto para aceptar al auto.

-No te hagas problema, luego vendemos la moto y compramos otro auto -estaba muy orgulloso de si, claro.

De repente la motocicleta empezó a ir más lento, Lucy podía sentir los músculos de Loke contraerse, explotaría.

-¡Me cago en...! -y procedió a liberar una tanda de insultos no aptas para repetir.

...

-¿Dónde estarán? -la directora de Question Time conocía bastante a ese dúo como para saber que no tardarían, pero se preguntaba que tanto demorarían. ¡Los necesitaba! El programa ya llegaba cinco minutos de charlas tontas e improvisadas.

-¡Aquí! -jamás había visto a Lucy tan hermosa, al menos ante la situación... Porque la rubia estaba despeinada, descalza y agitada. Pero se sintió como un ángel caído del cielo cuando más lo necesitaba.

-¡Estilistas, rápido! -de la nada aparecieron al menos cinco personas y la dejaron en condiciones en dos minutos, eso es eficiencia.

Enseguida la lanzaron al plato y el show dio inicio. Una sonrisa radiante, una actitud fresca, una postura relajada y una mente ingeniosa. Saludo al presentador bajo la escusa de haberse retrasado porque Loke estuvo coqueteando con una mujer, lo que hizo que se escuchara detrás de cámaras un "¡Ojalá hubiera sido eso!"

-Bien, Lucy. Hoy queremos hacer un especial, es la décima vez que vienes a nuestro programa y pensamos que es momento de que los fans directamente te hagan las preguntas en vez de enviarnolas a nosotros. ¿Qué te parece? -Max siempre era tan amable... Todos eran tan amables que se sentía fuera de lugar.

-¡Perfecto! ¿De quién fue la idea? Debo felicitarlo -aplaudió un par de veces mirando alrededor como si la mente detrás de eso fuera a tener un cartel.

-Oh, fue de un invitado especial que aparecerá cuando acabe la sesión de preguntas -eso si fue una sorpresa, nunca hubo un invitado especial con ella- ¡Bien, iniciemos entonces!

Las preguntas comenzaron a hacerse con calma, Lucy respondía una por una con alegría y gracia. Pero luego de unos minutos comenzaron a hacerse preguntas algo más... Personales.

-Últimamente circulan rumores sobre su partida de OutBreak. ¿Qué nos puede decir sobre eso? -preguntó un hombre, que tras acabar de hablar se volvió a sentar. Por un momento Lucy estuvo en shock.

-Lo que tenia que decir ya lo dije, hace 4 años -el tono de su voz disminuyo, un cambio repentino en su estado de animo- no cambio nada de lo que dije en ese entonces.

-¿Entonces por qué se alejo de las demás integrantes? -la audiencia ya no esperaba el turno para hablar, la rubia ni los miraba a ellos sino a sus manos.

-Eso... No fue mi intención, pasaron muchas cosas y el trabajo aumento para todas. Comenzamos a tener horarios diferentes y cada vez teníamos menos tiempo para vernos.

-Ellas no respondieron a su vídeo mensaje hace años. ¿Pelearon?

-Nosotras...

-¡Ea, ea! ¿A que no adivinan quien llego? -toda la entrevista se vio interrumpida cuando un muchacho pelirosa ingreso al set como si fuera su casa y se sentó en un sillón vacío al lado izquierdo de Max- así es: ¡Yo!

Una gran ronda de aplausos se hizo paso para el recién llegado, posiblemente competía con Lucy en nivel de admiración y popularidad. Natsu Dragneel. ¿Cómo no saberlo? Ella también lo admiraba. Y en ese momento, la salvo de una pregunta incomoda.

-¡Natsu! Que bueno que llegas -Max también paso un momento apretado al no saber como sacar a la rubia de la situación- pensé que nos abandonarías.

-¿Yo? Claro que no, también es la décima vez que vengo aquí. ¿Recuerdas? -sacudió la mano de forma casual y se recostó- ¿O sólo la recuerdas a ella por ser una chica linda?

El público estallo en una mezcla de risas y gritos emocionados, para la imaginación de las fans eso ya era como una declaración de amor, propuesta de matrimonio y una promesa de tener veinte hijos juntos... Si, su imaginación vuela.

-Bueno, supongo que no te puedes comparar -guiño Max cómplice- ¿Lucy conocías a Natsu ya?

-¿Oh? No, esta es la primera vez -la rubia vio al cantante y mil recuerdos llegaron a su mente, recuerdos que quería alejar y de ser posible borrar y no porque él le hubiera hecho algo, en verdad era la primera vez que lo veía en persona.

-Bien, entonces se me ocurre que pueden hacerse preguntas entre ustedes. ¿Qué tal? -a esta altura no estaba segura de querer aceptar, pero él la acababa de salvar así que dudaba que la hundiera. ¿No?

-Me parece bien, empieza tú por favor, primero las damas -Natsu guiño un ojo y sonrió esperando la pregunta de Lucy. Las fans estaban a punto de tener un ataque, ya veían la boda ahí mismo, Max como el juez y Lucy a punto de decir "Acepto".

-Etto... ¿A qué edad dejaste los pañales? -el estudio estallo en carcajadas, nunca imaginaron esa pregunta.

-¿Los pañales? -el Dragneel apenas se aguantaba la risa- ¿Te cuento un secreto? -bajo la voz un poco- todavía los uso -y las risas continuaron. Espero un momento a que se calmaran antes de hacer su pregunta- Hmm... Dudo que supere tu ingenio pero me gustaría saber... ¿Prefieres pizza o pollo para cenar?

-Pizza -respondió tras una pequeña risa- ¿Tienes mascotas?

-Si, un gato. ¿Quieres saber más? Lo pinte de azul para que combinara conmigo, aunque ahora me teñí de rosa -resumió la pequeña anécdota causando unas risas más, estaba loco- ¿Te gustan los videojuegos?

-No -no les encontraba sentido, una pérdida de tiempo. Aunque según ella "Todo lo que no te ayude a mejorar o avanzar es una pérdida de tiempo". Natsu arrugo la frente- ¿Qué haces en tu tiempo libre?

-Juego videojuegos y como pollo -alzo una ceja de forma burlona y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro- ¿Chocolate o flores?

-Chocolates, sin duda. ¿Autos deportivos o clásicos?

-Deportivos. ¿Tienes novio?

-No -¿Cómo de repente saltó a algo más serio?- ¿Te gusta leer?

-No. ¿Harías publica una relación?

-No -ni la dejo formular su pregunta antes de comentar.

-Es bueno saberlo.

-¡Kyaaaa! -fin, las fans explotaron.

El programa dio fin con una pequeña despedida y todos salieron del plato. Lucy fue a cambiarse, mientras Loke había ido a conseguir un taxi. Una vez estuvo lista salio a esperar y se mantuvo en la puerta de entrada del edificio.

-¡Bu! -la asustaron por detrás. Giro para encontrarse con Natsu- ¿Qué te parece ir a tomar un café?

-No, gracias, tengo que regresar a mi casa -respondió de forma educada con una leve sonrisa.

-¿A practicar? Puedo acompañarte -sonrió de forma infantil.

-No, gracias -repitió- sólo quiero descansar.

-Hmm... Entonces hagamos algo, salgamos mañana -propuso, persistente.

-Ey, acabo de conocerte, lo siento pero no me interesa salir contigo -si había que ser directa lo era.

-¿Por qué? Justamente así nos conocemos mejor, creo que a las fans les encantaría.

-No les des el motivo para inventar fantasías -advirtió.

-Creo que ya tuvieron bastante -cierto- de todas formas, quiero ser tu amigo. ¿Por qué no?

-¡Lucy! -gracias a Dios Loke llegaba, nuevo auto listo.

-Porque sería una perdida de tiempo salir a tomar un café cuando hay cosas más productivas por hacer -explico sonriente y se alejo para subir al auto.

-¿Es una pérdida de tiempo? Pff... Tonta obsesiva con el trabajo. Debería hacerte cambiar de parecer... -ingreso al edificio nuevamente y empezó a buscar a Max, al encontrarlo le paso el brazo por los hombros- ¡Max! ¿Me puedes pasar el número de Lucy?

...

El móvil de la rubia sonó sacándola de su ensoñación. Era de un número desconocido pero fue fácil identificar de quien se trataba, decía: Soy un extraterrestre llegado a la tierra hace una década, sé todo en el universo y así es como tengo tu móvil. ¿Sorprendida? También sé que mañana acabaremos tomando un café juntos. ¿Apostamos?

Tardo poco en responder: Si tanto sabes, deberías saber que no me interesa ser tu amiga. ¿Sorprendido? Mejor toma ese café con alguien que te de más importancia. Yo sé un par de cosas y una de ellas es que mañana ni te veré.

La respuesta tardo aún menos: Tomare eso como una apuesta. Te veo mañana, Luce.

* * *

><p>¿La vera? ¿Tomaran ese café? Oh mai gash, quiero saber (?)<p>

En fin, espero que les gustara esa loca idea. De repente me dieron ganas de hacer algo así e ignore que mañana tengo una prueba para poder escribirlo -Mal ejemplo-

¿Reviews?


End file.
